This invention relates to sealing leaks in cooling systems such as in automotive or other engines. Various approaches have been taken in the prior art to treat this problem. One particularly noteworthy approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,195 to Robert W. Barks. In that patent an aqueous solution is formed by adding to water a major additive sodium silicate or water glass and minor additives of blue vitroil and gum of arabic.
Another approach is described in application Ser. No. 940,403, filed Dec. 11, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,629. In that application the sealant comprises a liquid carrier with solid particles. The solid particles flow into larger holes or cracks to partially fill the holes or cracks with liquid carrier then solidifying to complete the sealing operation. Application Ser. No. 66,259, filed June 25, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,630, discloses a variation of the approach.